Situation in Hand
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: SLASH. At fifteen, Pogue and Tyler weren't very good at directions. Camp Iwanahee Story.


The Covenant belongs, of course, to people richer than me.

Written at my best friend's request, since she loves the idea of a prequel to the movie, and quite frankly, the comic sucked.

"We're lost."

"We are _not_, we're just... misplaced."

Pogue rolled his eyes. "Tyler... we're completely lost. We aren't going to find the cabin."

Tyler scowled. "Not with _that_ negative attitude, we won't. Look, it's just a matter of finding out where we _are_, and where we're _not_, and compare those to where we're _supposed_ to be."

He snorted. "Easier said than done."

"Hey," the younger boy protested. "We can do it."

"If we can find a new _compass_."

"I didn't mean to dump it in the river," Tyler pouted. "Or smash it on the rocks when I tried to dry it out. Or step on the needle, and scream like a little girl. Or fall onto the rest of the case. Or crack my head on the rocks. Or... okay, we'll just leave it at 'this day has not occurred the way it was supposed to' and move on."

Pogue snorted. "Okay."

"Now... the counsellor said that moss grows on the north side of trees, right?"

Pogue nodded.

"Well, then we have... no moss at all..." Tyler's eyes brightened, and he dashed forward. "Look, Pogue! North!"

He snorted. "And? Which direction is the cabin?"

He halted, pursing his lips as he looked around, frowning. "No idea."

"Brilliant." Pogue rolled his eyes. "Want to pick a direction and start walking? We've got to find _something_ eventually, right?"

"North? At least we can follow the moss, then."

"Sounds like a plan," Pogue nodded, gathering his back pack up and following the other's path through the trees.

Four hours later, Pogue collapsed on one of the handy logs, every muscle spaghetti-like. "Tyler... I can't walk anymore."

"Me neither." Tyler sighed, flopping against a tree. "In fact, I think I may never move again."

"Suppose Reid and Caleb made it back all right?"

He snorted. "Tyler used hours ago to find their way, you know he did."

Pogue sighed, eyes closing. "I think if I knew _how_ to do that, I would, too. I'm just not sure how to do it."

Tyler pouted. "I could try to think of how to do it, but it might be hard."

Pogue shrugged. "You could. Or we could just lay here and never move again."

Tyler snickered, and rolled over, crawling towards Pogue, collapsing beside him. "Mm. Well, if we're gonna just be stuck lying here forever... suppose I could beg a kiss?"

Pogue smirked, leaning over to press his lips against the others. "Just a _kiss_? I did more than that for you last night."

The younger grinned, kissing him again, eagerly. "And I enjoyed it greatly. You are by far _the_ best cock-sucker I've ever met."

Pogue snorted. "Aren't I the _only_ cock-sucker you've ever met?"

"As if." Tyler grinned, kissing him firmly. "Kinda like I'm not the only boy whose dick you've sucked."

Pogue blinked innocently. "You think I'm a slut?"

"I don't think you're a _slut_..." he purred. "I think you enjoy sex. A lot."

Snickering slightly, he kissed the other eagerly, but slowly, searchingly. "That I do."

"Slept with Caleb yet?" Tyler asked softly.

"Not a fucking chance," Pogue sighed. "He thinks he's straight."

"Still?" He snorted. "Everyone knows that Caleb is gay."

"Do they?"

"Definitely. Even Reid gets it." He beamed, winking.

"Reid's good," he purred.

"Mm... pretty good." Tyler smirked. "Nothing on _you_."

"Flatterer," Pogue smirked, gripping the other through his jeans.

"For that kind of thanks, I'll say anything," Tyler grinned, squirming closer.

"And we'll make faces at you as you do," Reid's voice floated over them.

Pogue sighed, closing his eyes. "Dammit."

"Hey, guys, we... _oh_." Caleb flushed, embarrassed.

"Go on, Cay, you're 15. You should be used to sex by _now_." Tyler smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

Tyler slowly climbed off Pogue, shaking his head. "Come to rescue us?"

"Come to rescue you," Reid grinned.

"Carry me on a dias?" Pogue pouted, holding up his hands.

"Piggy back?" Caleb suggested.

"Piggy back will do," Pogue grinned, relaxing as the other tugged him up onto his back, arms draped over his shoulders. "Nice."

"I try," Caleb shrugged.

"So..." Tyler walked with Reid, making the other carry his backpack. "Gonna try to fix that situation tonight, Pogue?"

"Which situation?" he blinked.

"The one in hand?" he smirked.

"Ah." A delicious, delighted grin spread across Pogue's face, and he reached down a little to brush his fingers across Caleb's nipples, making the other squeak, cheeks pinking, eyes widening, breath catching. "I think so."


End file.
